OCs needed
by Frozenstream of Oakclan
Summary: I need OCs for my new story: White Murder...More inside...


I need Ocs for my new story: White Murder It's about an apprentice who's best friend gets killed at a gathering and stuff.

This is what i got so far:

**Oak clan**

**Leader: Rabbit star- Creamy she-cat with blue eyes**

**Deputy: Pebble wing-Silver white she-cat with amber eyes**

**Medicine cat: Shadow flight-Slender black she-cat Apprentice: Bright wing **

**Warriors:**

**Cedar smoke- Dark grey tom with dark orange eyes**

**Badger claw-Black and white tom with amber eyes**

**Snow fang- White tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Misty paw**

**Running spirit-Ginger and grey tom with grey eyes**

**Wren feather- Pale brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes Apprentice: Dark paw**

**Swift claw- Black and white tom with green eyes Apprentice: Amber paw**

**Apple bloom- mottled reddish brown she-cat Apprentice: Fast paw**

**Cinder flame- Grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Fast paw-Dark ginger tom with blue eyes**

**Dark paw- Black tabby tom **

**Misty paw-Grey tabby she-cat**

**Amber paw-Brown she-cat with faded black stripes, many faded ginger patches,white underbelly,chest,paws and muzzle with bright green eyes**

**Queens:**

**Briar wing- Brown tabby she-cat mother to Reed kit (black tom with golden eyes) and Holly kit (Dark ginger she-cat with black ears underbelly and chest**

**Elders:**

**Stick foot- Brown tabby tom**

**Hawk tail- Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Crow foot- Black she-cat**

**Lake clan  
**

**Leader: Lark star-White she-cat with grey paw and green eyes**

**Deputy: Silver splash-Long furred silver she-cat with white splashes and bright amber eyes**

**Medicine cat: Fire foot- Bright ginger tom**

**Warriors:**

**Shade foot-Black tom**

**Sleet fall-Grey tabby tom**

**Bark claw-Brown Tom with white paws**

**Flint heart- Ginger tabby tom**

**Apprentices:**

**Bramble paw- Brown tabby tom**

**Flight paw-White she-cat with green eyes**

**Queens:**

**Thunder screech-Ginger she-cat expecting Sleet fall's kits**

**Raven heart-White she-cat with black patches mother to Dove kit, Blue kit and Jay kit**

**Elders:**

**Mud clan**

**Leader: Pale star- pale grey she-cat with black ear tips and light green eyes**

**Deputy: Gorge tail-Golden tom with amber eyes and black stripes**

**Medicine cat:White feather-White tom with deep blue eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Oat fur-Light brown tom**

**Willow splash- Light grey tabby she-cat with white underbelly Apprentice: Marsh paw**

**Moss dapple-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes **

**Night hawk-Jet black tom**

**Fire cry-Orange she-cat**

**Shadow streak-Jet black she-cat with white around one green eye **

**Apprentices:**

**Marsh paw-Black Tom with white chest**

**Queens:**

**Daisy heart- Cream she-cat with ginger patches expecting Night hawk's kits**

**Sand heart-Light ginger tabby mother to Mist kit,Pebble kit,Falcone kit, Silver kit and Starling kit**

**Elders:**

**Soot cloud-Dark grey she-cat with icy blue eyes  
Mountain clan**

**Leader: Sorrel star-Tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Deputy: Jay claw-Grey tabby she-cat Apprentice:Cloud paw**

**Medicine cat: Silver water-silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Branch fire-Brown Tom with bright orange eyes**

**Minnow claw-Grey tom Apprentice: Peak paw**

**Honey pelt-Light ginger she-cat Apprentice:Burr paw**

******Boulder fur-Brown tabby tom**

**Wolf claw-Grey Tom with white underbelly**

**Silver lightning-Silver tom with dark grey stripes, lightning shaped white patch on chest with blue eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Peak paw-Grey tabby she-cat**

**Burr paw-Grey and brown tom with green eyes**

**Cloud paw-White she-cat with light grey patches**

**Queens:**

**Little fur-Dark golden she-cat mother to Toad kit, Whisker kit and Ivy kit**

**Wind flower-Light grey she-cat mother to Jump kit and Black kit**

**Elders:**

**Mud pelt-Brown tabby tom**

**Rogues:**

**Frost tooth-Huge white tom**

**Talon claw-Brown tabby tom**

Fill this in: Name: Clan: Rank: Gender: Personality: Pelt: Extra:

PS: First come first served and I might change your OC's clan or rank...


End file.
